Our Apocalypse
by MizuGeneration
Summary: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin have a new enemy And it's the human race! They'll have to fight family and friends to prevent the apocalypse of earth and maybe even the universe. I don't own witch and this is my first story.


Chapter 1: The beginning

'Get out of the way!' Screamed an angry cab driver. It was a normal day in the late rush hour traffic of Healtherfeild, people rushing around doing what they do in their daily lives. Unaware under their iconic Heatherfeild bridge, 3 teenage girls are in battle.

'Get him as close to the fold as possible!' Will ordered looking down at the forigern animal which beared a close resemblance to the earth pig.

'We're trying!' Haylin cried using her magic to push the creature towards the fold. It squeeling was loud the 3 guardians where surprised that some nosy citizens didnt come to look. More squeeling was Heard then silence. The guardians flew around for a few more seconds before speaking.

'Is it in?' asked Taranee pushing up her glasses Whilst staring at the glowing gateway.

With a sigh they landed 'yep it's gone' spoke Will as she closed the fold. Looking down they all realised how muddy and dirty they got Haylin laughed.

'If Cornelia was here she'd flip out'

'Where is Cornelia anyway?' asked Will Pulling out the heart of Kandrakar yo change back to normal.

'Oh she and Irma where doing something. I'm not sure what. ' Taranee laughed As a flash of pink light appeared then dissappeared to reveal the girls back in human form.

'You mean to tell me that those two, have WILLINGLY gone somewhere together? !'

There was a really long silence as the girls swapped glances. Taranee Was the first to speak.

'Let's go find them'

'Listen out for either shouting or ambulance sirens' Haylin laughed as she followed the others into the town.

Meanwhile on the other side of Healtherfeild, inside Sheffield institute, two girls are roaming the empty dark halls of the school.

'what are we doing here Corny?' Irma asked looking down the halls which seemed more creepy at night.

'To Mr Sylla's room of course, now keep your voice down! ' the blonde whispered.

'What? Why bring me here? I know you have a thing for Sylla but...'

Cornelia snapped grabbing the water guardian by her shoulders 'I don't have a thing for him Irma! There's something about him that...'

'Makes you swoon? ' Irma laughed.

'SHHHHH! ' Cornelia hissed and pushed her friend into the nearest broom closet Before following.

'I'm pretty sure this is stalking. ' Irma piped up before being hushed again.

'Sh!'

Footsteps where getting closer and closer to the girls yet something was different. These footsteps echoed around the school making it seem as if there was a fleet of shoilders where coming their way. Then unexpectedly, a deep voice echoed around the school.

'SYLLA!' It Screamed making the two guardians jump.

Just then the teacher's voice was echoing just like the one before.

'I'm here boss' he spoke.

'Boss?' Cornelia whispered.

'Yet there appears to be two trespassers' Sylla added.

'H-how does he know? ' stutterd Cornelia.

'I'm not sure but let's go, I got a bad feeling. ' said Irma as she opened the door slightly to stick her head out and look if the coast was clear.

With a nod to Cornelia they ran out the closet With the voices getting louder.

'Back the way we came! ' Irma yelled over the voices.

'Oh look Sylla they're making a run for it. How cute.'

'more like stupid, they're running to our trap'

Boh girls continued to run and run to all escape doors yet non where open, the last door they tried was the sports hall door.

'Locked aswel!' Cornelia gasped.

'We told you it was a trap' spoke the other male voice but this time It came from behind the girls. Cornelia and Irma froze to the spot before slowly looking back. They saw a man dressed in black head to toe with long blonde hair and next to him was Sylla.

'Hello girls. ' Sylla spoke. 'This is my brother Max. We'd Like to know What you both are doing here so late' Sylla smiled pushing his glasses up.

'Don't play dumb Mr Sylla I had my suspicions' Cornelia replied scowling at the teacher.

'And what was that little show with your voices? What game are you playing huh?' Irma added

The blonde haired brothers glanced at each other then spoke.

'See, we've had it with you guardians with your magic. It's unatural to this world and so many people are gaining magical abilities' spoke Max running a hand through his hair.

'So we are going to distroy you before you distroy us' added Sylla as both men pulled out hand guns an aimed at the girls. 'No offence, it's just business. '

'And you both will be the first two to die' laughed Max.

'Now!' Both Irma and Cornelia shouted as they shot their powers at the two men. Water and earth swirled around each other causing mud making both men fall hard on the floor.

'run! ' Cornelia yelled.

'Where to now?' she added once both girls where out the sports hall.

'Basement' Irma said hearing the two brothers yelling in the sports hall.

'What?! Are you mad?'

'trust me Corney' Irma winked.

'Unfortunately I have to.' She said as they ran down the stairs with the men not fat behind.

The earth and water guardians ran and ran, around corners and down more stairsbefore getting to the very end of the basement.

'Great a brick wall well done genius you killed us both' Cornelia panicked hearing footsteps.

'Look up dim whit' sighed Irma. Above the girls was a hatch big enough to fit one grown man.

'Gimmie a boost!' Cornelia said standing on Irmas hands to successfully open the hatch and pill herself up into thenight time air.

The brunette looked down the hall to see the two men running at her covered in dark mud still holding their guns.

'Pull me up!' She yelled reaching for Cornelia's hands.

Max and Sylla aimed their guns 'don't you dare' they shouted as Cornelia pulled her friend bout the basement as bullets zoomed passed Irma's bullet cut Irma's carf she hissed in pain as she pulled herself out and Cornelia closed the doors. Using her earth magic, she locked the hatches.

'let's keep going! ' Irma yelled as they both started to run to the gates of the school.

'We need to go to the silver dragon, I've got missed phone calls and messages from the others' said Cornelia as he pulled out her phone.

'Plus we need to look at your leg!' She added looking down at the bloody ripped jeans on her friend.

'It's just a scratch, what I want to know is what do they know and how!' Irma replied as both girls made it over the fence and made it to the silver dragon.


End file.
